kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 4
World 4-1: ジャム島攻略作戦 Battle of Jam Island Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide table Drops Show/Hide table Notes *B, G and H are submarine nodes. World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Campaign Nodes and Enemy Encounters Transport Fleets: Node I Show/Hide table Drops Show/Hide table Notes *Node B drops 20% of your remaining fuel in the fleet without radar (電探). Fleets with radar drops 25 fuel. *Node C and F are submarines nodes. *You will get sent from node A to E if you have two or more Destroyers in your fleet. Otherwise, the compass is random. World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 Bombing of Ri Lanka Island Nodes And Enemy Encounters Transport Fleet: Node M Show/Hide table Drops Show/Hide table Notes *D, F and K are submarines nodes with mostly or only submarines. *Node G always has a single submarine accompanying the enemy fleet. *Boss Node I may have a single submarine. (2 out of 3 possible combination) *Branching rules (According to Japanese Wiki): **2 or more DDs will always direct you to node A, which has BBs **Having at least 2 CAs will direct you from F->G and possibly J->F->G **Any other setups will result in random zig-zags. *4-3 is a great place for DD/CL grinding, since there're 3 SS nodes (D,F and K): **Put your DD/CL as flagship and give her all ASW equipment to ensure that she can get MVP at every SS node. Note: Flagship will not always get MVP due to BB/CVL/CL(t) in your fleet and varying enemy composition patterns. **A fleet of 1 DD/CL + 1 BB + 2 CVL + 1CL(t) + 1 SS will allow you to reach 2 SS nodes (F>K or F>D). When starting, you may also get to Node J before moving to Node F. **If RNG brings you to Node J, use Line Ahead formation, allowing your BB/CVL/CLt to kill enemy's BB/CAs or disable their CV as soon as possible. Defensive formations are almost useless. **When you hit the two SS nodes, use Line Abreast formation to maximize your damage on the enemy submarines. CVL can also help with AWS. Getting MVP in these 2 nodes allow your flagship to stay sparking all the time, and you can farm non-stop as long as you can provide ship for other positions. End the sortie after the two SS nodes. **Don't expect to reach Node E with this setting. You will always get from D->G. World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle off Casdagama Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide table Drops Show/Hide table Notes *F and I are Submarine Nodes. *2 DDs are needed to go from node A to node F. 1 CA(V) is needed to go to Node F to Node G. This is the easiest way to the boss (A-F-G-H) *This will be your first map where simply defeating the boss node is not enough to 'defeat' the map. You must kill the flagship boss around FOUR times before being allowed to pass. Keep in mind that the boss node changes at 25% of the map health (i.e. after SINKING the boss 3 times), usually to a 'stronger' form. **The boss meter does NOT regenerate. Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List